sweet melody
by Fany-vampire92
Summary: Mundo alterno:La musica los unio y el destino los separo, ahora ella lleva el fruto de ese amor, que pasara despues? Si quieres saberlo entra y lee ; lo seee mal sumari pero tengan piedad es mi primer fic TT.TT basado en la peli de agust rush
1. Prologo

Solo veía una luz directa a mis ojos se escuchaban muchas personas en mi alrededor y sentí un dolor enorme en mi vientre no podía decir nada solo me queje tantito y después de unos cuantos minutos que me parecieron horas escuche un llanto de un pequeño, luego todo se oscureció.

Solo podía ver el rostro de él y el sonido de una melodía.


	2. Chapter 1: las notas de nuestra cancion

**Perdooooon! Por la tardanza es que ya tenía el capi listo solo le faltaban detalles y vienen mis primitas, agarran la compu y cerraron todo T.T casi caigo en depresión o mas bn caí en depresión por unos momentos antier pero ya estoy bien grax a mi ángel ^^ y aquí les traigo este primer capi espero que les guste!**

**Hora del fic!**

**N/a: notas de la autora**

_-susurros-_

-diálogos-

-GRITOS-

(Pensamientos)

**Luces! Cámara! Acciooon!**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLEACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Los sonidos vienen en muchas formas de todos lados, solo hay que ser receptivos, para sentir y escuchar lo que más nos gusta y nos trae paz en nuestras almas. La música.

Xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xX

Se escuchaban como se afinaban las cuerdas de los violines, como las flautas tomaban sus dulces melodías y una caja de música sonando en un cuarto de camerino.

Una joven se arreglaba para su presentación en el gran auditorio del parque central. Arreglaba su corto cabello con cuidado, pero de repente sintió algo como una corazonada y se quedo viendo al espejo y no se percato de una presencia que caminaba hacia ella.

-Rukia, te pasa algo?- una voz seria se escucho detrás de ella, pero no obtuvo respuesta- Rukia, ya es tarde- decía con voz fría.

Rukia reacciono y vio que su hermano estaba allí de pie con cara seria- Nii-sama!, desde cuando estás aquí?- pregunto algo apenada por no haberlo notado cuando llego.

-Desde que empecé a tocar la puerta hace unos minutos, ya que no respondías decidí entrar, te hablaba pero no respondías- parecía más regaño que una explicación- Que es lo que te pasa Rukia?

-Gomen nasai Nii-sama pero siento algo extraño como si fuera a pasar algo importante hoy- decía mirando hacia algún punto de la habitación.

-si va a pasar algo importante-dijo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro- es tu recital es lo importante que va a ocurrir, toma esto- le tiende una cajita forrada de terciopelo rojo- Hisana antes de morir me dijo que te lo diera cuando fuera un día especial como cuando yo se lo di en nuestro aniversario- lo dijo con un deje de nostalgia en sus ojos grises.

Rukia toma la cajita con delicadeza y la abre con cuidado, dentro de esta estaba había una gargantilla plateada y en el centro un pequeño rubí, cuando ella vio esa gargantilla la traía su hermana en su primer recital-_Hisana onee-san_- dijo tan bajito que cualquiera que hubiera pasado allí no la habría escuchado, pero Byakuya la escucho pero no hiso ningún comentario.

-vamos que ya te están esperando- dijo serio y se marcho a la puerta para esperar a su hermana.

volvió a verse en el espejo y arreglo un poco mas su cabello, se levantó de su asiento y se fue a la puerta en donde la esperaba su hermano Byakuya- Estoy lista, vamos.

Xx~~~~~~~~~~~~~en otro lado de la ciudad~~~~~~~~~~~~xX

-Ichigo…., Ichigo! OLLE ICHIGO!- decía una voz ya bien enojada-CABELLO DE ZANAORIA!

-eh? A perdón que decías?-decía el chico de cabellos extravagantes lo miro algo distraído

-Te necesitamos despierto y animado como siempre, recuerda que con este concierto podremos llegar a las semifinales y cada que participemos obtendremos ganancias-decía un chico de cabello rojizo atado en una coleta muy alta.

-Perdonen, pero siento algo extraño en mi- decía Ichigo viendo perdidamente por la ventana-pero no sé cómo describirlo

-capas se te está ocurriendo alguna otra canción por eso estas así- decía el pelirrojo

-bueno hay que darse prisa o llegaremos tarde- dijo Ichigo un poco más animado- (que será este presentimiento?)

**Continuara…..**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BLEACH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**xxD que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado lo dejo hasta aquí haber sus pequeñas reacciones muajajajajajjaja **

**Cof* cof* cof* perdonen por eso solo es la otra cara de la moneda xxD bueno en fin se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, si tienen duda de algo solo déjenme un inbox o un review y grax a los reviews que me dejaron ^^**

**Nos vemos en el sig. Capitulo bye byeee**

**Besos fríos sabor cereza!**


End file.
